


Yearning Hearts

by Inkognito97



Series: Middle Earth [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Dwalin, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Thorin, Claiming, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Non-con (at the beginning), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Dwalin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognito97/pseuds/Inkognito97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the journey, Thorin Oakenshield, King under the mountain and the only omega in his own company, goes into heat; but he refuses to let anyone near him. Unfortunately for him, Dwalin has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearning Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Dwalin, Thorin or any other of Tolkiens characters!
> 
> Slightly non-con at the beginning.  
> So, if you don't like it, don't read it!

Yearning Hearts

 

 

Thorin felt it almost from the very beginning of their journey. The waves of pain in his stomach, the awkward feeling following after and his rising body temperature. He was simply in heat, he was simply in his mating cycle.

  
Of course Thorin had knew that his heat would come during the journey, for he knew his circles, but the damn wizard insisted that the journey should start and he wouldn't take 'no' as an answer. And exactly that is the reason why Thorin is now in this situation.

He awoke in the middle of the night, because his temperature was rising and the pain in his stomach was almost unbearable. The fact that he was surrounded by alphas, most of whom had no partner, wasn't really helpful either. So he did the only thing he could think of. Getting up, into the woods, where hopefully nobody would smell his scent and where nobody would follow him. And here he was now, leaning on a tree and clutching his stomach. The pain would become worse when no one would claim him, but he refused to allow any of his comrades to do that to him.

 

A rustling close to him, let his attention rise, but before he could even turn, he found himself pinned against the tree.  
“You're scent is quite intoxicating, do you know that?”, Dwalin growled into his ear. “Who would have thought that you are an omega and an unclaimed one?”  
Dwalin stepped even closer. He had Thorin's wrists pinned to the tree and Thorin could feel Dwalin's hardness against his lower back.  
“Release me, now!”, he growled.  
“I don't think so, well, not in the way you mean!”, Dwalin purred into his ear.  
Dwalin moved from his ear to his neck, where he first sniffed and than started to lick and bite. Thorin let out a surprised sound and started to move away and to struggle against Dwalin's broader form. In the process hit Dwalin's arm Thorin's stomach who groaned in desperate pain.

  
“You aren't going to tell me that you want to continue the journey like this, are you? The pain will become even worse; you would endanger the whole quest!”  
“That's none of your concern!” Thorin snapped back.  
“No, it isn't.” Dwalin said while grinding his groin into Thorin’s abdomen, who tensed even more and started to struggle again. “But you can be sure as hell, that if I don't claim you - and only Mahal knows how much your scent corrupts my mind and body - one of the others will. And do you honestly prefer to be claimed by my brother, Dori, Bofur of even our little burglar?”  
Thorin's eyes went wide for a second, but he didn't stop his struggling against the heavier dwarf.  
“I will have none of you claiming me, do you hear?”  
But Dwalin ignored him. He had started to undo Thorin's clothes instead.

 

Thorin growled in anger and tried to push Dwalin away with all his strength. What he didn't know was that Dwalin would choose this moment to step aside, leaving Thorin to fall on the ground. But before he could get up, Dwalin was on him again, taking a hold on his wrists again. This time they were held at Thorin's back, leaving him to kneel, his face to lay on the ground and almost completely motionless, or with other words, completely at the larger dwarf's mercy.

  
In the meanwhile Dwalin forced him to strip off his coat and tunic and was now taking off Thorin's boots and pants, leaving him naked before his comrade.  
“Dwalin, stop it this instant! That's an order!”, Thorin yelled slightly panicked and certainly embarrassed.  
“Too late!”, was the reply and with that Dwalin started to rub his erection against Thorin and leaned his body over his comrade’s.

 

Thorin wanted to threaten Dwalin and voice his displeasure, but was silenced when Dwalin once again bit his neck. Apologetic Dwalin licked over his bite marks and started to make his way down Thorin's spine, biting here, leaving a bruise and mark there and nibbling at sensitive spots.

  
Thorin tried his hardest to keep silent and still. He had giving up to fight against the larger and stronger dwarf, who was more or less humping him through his clothes. But that didn't mean he had to show Dwalin how much he really liked the affection, even though he was starting to get hard too.

 

At some point Dwalin stopped humping him, but his mouth had now reached Thorin's lower parts. With his second hand Dwalin shoved Thorin's cheeks apart and his warm breath was the last Thorin felt, before he felt something sloppy intruding his hole. Thorin couldn't stop a moan from escaping his throat at the intrusion and he could feel Dwalin's smirk. At this he wriggled, trying to get away from Dwalin's penetration, but he only achieved that the hold on his wrists became stronger.  
Dwalin finally changed the angle and his tongue was now brushing Thorin's inner walls. Thorin moaned again and his body began to tremble.

  
Dwalin finally pulled away and Thorin couldn't stop himself to whine at the loss.

“Enjoying yourself?”, Dwalin chuckled, while he bend over to place kisses to Thorin's neck. “And now, relax! It will hurt a bit, but only at the beginning!”  
And then Thorin felt a finger being pressed into his now wet hole and he groaned at the unfamiliar feeling and the pain that caused him to clench around the intruder.  
“Relax and calm down!”, Dwalin repeated and waited patiently till Thorin had adjusted to the finger inside him.

  
Dwalin started to move his finger then, first slow and carefully and later speeding up and deeper, leaving Thorin a panting mess under him. As he entered a second digit he again waited till Thorin relaxed before scissoring his entrance and pushing in and out again. When the third digit joined the other two Thorin clenched his eyes shut and hissed in pain. He was feeling filled and uncomfortable.  
As soon as Dwalin felt the other dwarf's discomfort he loosened his grip on the smaller dwarf's wrists and spoke soothing words into the other's ears while he desperately tried to find the right angle.

 

Thorin kept on whimpering till Dwalin changed his angle once again and was not only pushing deep inside him, but hitting a spot that sent sparks through his body. Thorin reopened his eyes and arched up, letting out a loud moan of pleasure.  
“There we go!”, Dwalin mumbled under his breath.  
“Dwal... Dwalin!”, Thorin whimpered, finally fully enjoying the attention from Dwalin.  
“What is it, my little omega? Shall I do that again?”  
“Y..,yes, please!”, Thorin begged and gave in.  
Dwalin grinned sheepishly down at Thorin who only saw him from the edge of his eyes out.   
“As you wish!”

  
Dwalin kept up hitting the spot that made his omega arch up and let him see white sparkles. Thorin now groaned and moaned so loud that Dwalin wondered that they hadn't been spotted yet, but the company was probably too exhausted to register anything at all.

As Dwalin finally moved his digits out of the stretched hole, Thorin was a whimpering, panting and trembling mess. He had his eyes shut and his body was covered in sweat.  
Dwalin took this moment to release Thorin's wrists and to strip off his own clothes. Thorin hadn't moved that time, only his arms were now resting beside his head.  
Dwalin kneeled behind the smaller dwarf again, bending over him so that his chest touched the other's back, and his hands resting besides his friend's head. Thorin immediately moved his own hands to Dwalin's and intertwined their fingers, searching for hold and security, for he knew what was about to come.

  
“It will be alright, trust me!” Dwalin tried to sooth the dwarf under him and pressed gentle kisses to Thorin's neck and chin. “You have no idea how long I wanted to do this, how long I longed for you, but were too afraid, because I didn't want to break our friendship! I didn't know you were an omega, but I wanted you even if you would have been an alpha, like me! Damn it, Thorin!”

  
Dwalin wanted to place another kiss to Thorin's cheek but the dwarf turned his head just enough for them to really kiss each other on the lips. Instead of pulling away again, Thorin opened his lips and let Dwalin explore his mouth.  
“Thorin...”, Dwalin growled as his friend pulled away.  
“Then what are you waiting for?”, Thorin panted.  
At Dwalin's questioning gaze he only rolled his eyes and wriggled a little, so his bottom would hit the larger dwarf's groin, who let out a groan in response.  
“Claim me!”  
“Pretty bold for somebody who wouldn't let anyone near him!”, Dwalin stated, while parting Thorin's cheeks with the head of his cock.  
“Stop teasing and take me! Please! I need you inside of me!”  
“As you wish, my little omega!”  
Thorin growled but was stopped when he felt something big push its way inside his hole.

Dwalin panted hard as his head was finally buried inside Thorin. Thorin's channel was just so tight and warm. He had to control himself from slamming right inside him. Instead Dwalin buried himself deeper inch by inch, taking his time, so Thorin could adjust and wouldn't be hurt.

  
As Dwalin was completely seated inside him, he felt as if his hole was stretched to its limits. He felt so full, but at least it didn't hurt that much.  
“Are you alright? Can I move?”, Dwalin inquired.  
Thorin, not trusting his voice anymore, merely nodded and Dwalin pulled out halfway, before slowly entering again. 

  
At first Dwalin went slow, but as soon as Thorin stared to push against him, he sped up and thrust himself in deeper. Both were panting heavily and moaning loudly now and Dwalin could feel that his knot was forming, so he entwined his left hand from Thorin to start stroking said dwarf’s cock.

  
Thorin however, could feel that Dwalin seemed to get even bigger inside of him, with every thrust. But he paid it no more attention, for he thought he was imaging it. Instead he focused on the rhythmical strokes his alpha was giving his cock.  
“Dwalin, I'm close, I'm going to....”, and with one final cry he released and came all over Dwalin's hand and on the ground below.

  
Dwalin went on thrusting inside Thorin, but was feeling his release coming closer with every thrust, till he finally, with one hard thrust, buried his knot inside Thorin's channel.  
Thorin cried out as Dwalin thrust especially hard into him and his body clenched automatically around the other dwarf's cock, which has - now that he could pay more attention to it - really gotten bigger. Dwalin growled and released as well, spilling his seed into the smaller dwarf.

 

Thorin had collapsed onto the ground while Dwalin barely steadied himself so he wouldn’t crush the smaller dwarf with his weight. They were both panting rapidly and Thorin had his eyes closed, but before exhaustion forced him into slumber he started to move again, which only caused Dwalin to hiss out in pain.

“Stop moving, would you?”, came the angered reply from above.

Thorin turned his head before replying: “Then get your cock out of me! It hurts and feels uncomfortable!”

“I can’t!”

“You can’t?! Are you serious?”, Thorin panicked.

“Relax, that’s completely normal!”

“Great!”, Thorin huffed in annoyance, “And when exactly are you able to remove yourself again?”

“In an hour, maybe more…, it depends!”

“What?!”, Thorin was shocked.

“It will go faster when you stop complaining and when you help me to get into a more comfortable position!”

 

Actually was that a lie, but Dwalin was not in mood to deal with a grumpy Thorin and the position he was in wasn’t pleasant either.

Thorin grumbled under his breath but eventually they managed to lay on their side on the ground. Thorin’s back to Dwalin’s chest and Thorin’s head rested on Dwalin’s arm.

 

Because of the previous movement, Dwalin could feel a second wave approaching and before Thorin was able to react, he had his second arm draped over his partner and was stroking his partner’s cock. It didn’t take long before Thorin was moaning in unison with Dwalin, who was slightly moving his hips; as much as possible that is.

It didn’t take long for Thorin to reach his second orgasm either and shortly after him, Dwalin came again and Thorin could feel more hot liquid filling him.

The second wave left them both panting and even sweatier than before. Now that they were lying motionless on the ground it got rather cold and as Thorin started to shiver against him, Dwalin reached for his coat with which he covered himself and Thorin.

 

Dwalin wrapped his arms around Thorin and nuzzled his neck before he bend over and they kissed properly. Not harsh and longing like their first one, but careful and a little exploring.

“I hate to admit it, but… actually I am quite happy that it was you who claimed me…!”

Dwalin couldn’t help but smile at his friend’s words. “And I wouldn’t want it any other way either!”

They kissed again before Dwalin finally pulled away. “Sleep now! I will watch that nobody comes too close to us, even though I doubt that they won’t smell us tomorrow!”

“Don’t remind me!”, Thorin groaned before lying back down and shuffling closer to Dwalin.

Dwalin chuckled in response and gave his friend – the new term would be lover – and gave his lover a last kiss on his temple before Thorin drifted into deep sleep.

Dwalin however remained awake, watching over Thorin, just as promised. He absently caressed his lover’s neck and as soon as his cock began to soften, he slipped out what earned him a little whimper from Thorin but he kept on sleeping.

 

As soon as the first beams of sunlight appeared on the horizon, Dwalin woke Thorin up. They had a quick bath in the river, washing away almost all tracks from last night. They quickly put on their clothes and rejoined the others who luckily were still all asleep.

 

As they finally moved on, Dwalin stayed at the end of their group while Thorin took his normal place as their leader and if Thorin would limp imperceptibly, Dwalin would only grin knowingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fanfiction with smut.... o.O  
> I just hope, I didn't screw it up... ;D
> 
>    
> So, please tell me what you think! ^^
> 
> My Tumblr: inkognito97.tumblr.com


End file.
